


Sharing Times

by YukaSnow (AriaAkana)



Series: Under Lock and Key [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Adopted AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaAkana/pseuds/YukaSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small <em>ping!</em> popped him out of his dreams one morning. It wasn’t too early that Sorey felt groggy and discombobulated, but he had to take a second to realize that his phone was blinking and telling him that someone texted him.</p>
<p><strong>Lady Edna</strong> [Today 10:51 AM]<br/>
It’s time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Times

A small _ping!_ popped him out of his dreams one morning. It wasn’t too early that Sorey felt groggy and discombobulated, but he had to take a second to realize that his phone was blinking and telling him that someone texted him.

**Lady Edna** [Today 10:51 AM]  
It’s time.

Well, that explained things.

At this point, one long trip to several places was a routine. Sorey didn't mind it much - he’s done this enough times that he’s even devised a path that minimizes distance and time consumption. Time was particularly important because Edna was impatient, or rather, even more so when it got around to this time of the month. She preferred her food warm (“If I wanted something cold, I would have asked for ice cream.”), and, depending on if she was low in stock, she wanted some of her things to arrive at godspeed.

So, even though this wasn’t one of those times, and even though it wouldn’t be long before Sorey would arrive at Edna’s apartment, he took up a brisker pace. A copy of her key twirled around his finger, the plastic bags of “Edna-ssentials” in his other hand.

He couldn’t understand why guys were so uppity over the subject of periods. It was a perfectly normal thing, and in Edna’s case, the duration was like a high-ranking officer’s visit he had read about in the Celestial Record. Only coming for a few days, usually never overstaying its welcome.

He’s tried asking Edna about the phenomenon. She told him he was just an exception.

It was almost noon when Sorey arrived. The door opened with relative ease, and he let himself in.

In truth, he liked the apartment Edna and her brother Eizen share. It was smaller and cozier than what he was used to, but the size was perfect for two people and he suspected Eizen had a hand in most of the decor. A blend of cool brown furniture and dark green wall pieces decorated the space, and the intricate carvings on them gave the whole place a slightly rustic look. His favorite part whenever he visited was seeing the little stone models and figurines from the places Eizen had been to from his archaeologist job.

Against the browns and greens, Edna was easy to spot. Dressed in a white shirt and black sweats, she had planted herself on the couch doing homework. Her blonde hair wasn't tied up, but it looked like she made some effort to brush through it. She also looked grumpier than usual, no doubt because of how early it was for her to wake up on a Saturday.

“Time for a break?” he suggested, taking a seat beside her. Edna tossed the binder on top of the glass coffee table. Her expression slightly softened at the smell of warm food.

“Depends. Let’s see what you got.” Sorey laughed as he started taking things out.

“Like you don’t know. A box of macarons from my mom’s bakery, mabo curry buns, the special pink lemonade mix I have at home, and the bible.” Colorful boxes of different sizes sat next to each other on the table, accompanied by a large thermos of pink liquid, two cups, and Edna’s favorite gaming magazine. Sorey smiled when Edna opened up a box and popped a blue macaron into her mouth.

“You got that right,” she said, nodding her approval. “What, you’re not gonna take one?”

“The last time I bought them, you yelled at me ‘cause I ate three of them. Three!”

“You bought six. That was half of them.”

“And they were very delicious! I couldn’t help myself.”

“You only get two this time.”

Sorey gave a sheepish laugh as he took the meat-filled pastry. Edna’s been a little weird about letting him take some of her food the last few trips. Not that she’s _bad,_ per se. Sharing food is a special privilege, and the fact that he somehow earned that right is pretty surprising. He won’t complain about it- Edna does have very good taste in food.

“Oh, you bought more this time. How’d you score twelve of them?” she asked, pouring some of the lemonade into a cup. It’s not condescending – she was genuinely curious. Mabo curry buns are very popular, and to get even one requires getting to the store early enough to beat the crowd.

“I have my ways.” One of the ways being that he knew an employee there, and she liked Sorey well enough to reserve some for him. He folded his arms with a proud grin. “Let me guess, I still only get two.”

“Nope. Even better.”

“Three?”

“Just one.”

Sorey almost dropped the once-bitten bun on the floor.

“B-but I’m eating one now!” Edna just smirked as she pulled the box of mabo curry buns onto her lap. He could smell the meat from his, and his stomach growled in protest. Right, this was pretty much breakfast for him, since he forgot to get some on the way out. “Edna…”

“Just one.” To prove her point, she took a big bite of the precious pastry. He could feel his face drop when she dragged the magazine over to read. “Eat it before it gets cold.”

_Now_ he was pouting. It killed him to eat just the one bun Edna had relinquished, but she wasn't wrong. They tasted better warm. Plus, he wasn’t going to be petty and refuse to eat perfectly good food. His hands were empty in a matter of seconds though, and his stomach was still growling. Sorey buried his face into the couch’s arm to distract himself.

Obviously, it didn’t work. With a small sigh, Edna threw a wrapped bun at his stomach.

“You changed your mind!” Sorey pulled her into a tight hug, the same kind he always gave that got her trying to slap him away. Surprisingly, she let it happen, but she made sure to hold the box away so that Sorey didn’t crush the food. “Thanks, Edna!”

She just patted his arm, but Sorey could tell she was smiling. He let go and happily gobbled up the food. This time, without a sound, Edna passed over another bun. He inhaled that one too.

Between the two of them, the mabo curry buns disappeared rather quickly. Sorey wasn’t a big fan of macarons - when it came to dessert, he preferred ice cream - so Edna kept popping the tiny sugary confections into her mouth while they shared the sweet, tangy pink lemonade together. It was only the powder kind that has to be mixed with water, but Sorey found a way to make it taste better with some experimenting. Edna refused to drink pink lemonade now unless Sorey was the one preparing it, and he was very proud of himself. She could be very picky.

“You know, I ate five mabo curry buns this time. Does that mean I can’t have any next time?” he joked before finishing off another cup of lemonade. His hand patted his satisfied stomach.

“Oh yeah, definitely. Unless you somehow manage to get twenty next time. Then I’ll think about it,” she said, turning a page in her magazine.

Sorey vowed to get twenty-four. Then Edna would fill up before finishing and he could eat the rest of them.

A lock of her hair kept getting into her mouth, and no matter how many times she tucked it behind her ear, it refused to stay put. Sorey made sure his hands were clean before he took her hair and started braiding it away from her face. Edna took out bobby pins from her pocket and dropped them into Sorey’s hand when he was ready to lock the braid in place.

“You know if we keep hanging out like this, you’ll never get a boyfriend,” Edna finally said, flipping a page.

“Hmm... That’s okay! I got my best friend right here.”

“I know I am.”

“So if we’re still single by the time we’re forty, we’ll marry each other?”

“Eh, only as a last resort, but sure. Only as married bros, though. And I’m the husband.”

“I can live with that.”


End file.
